I Don't Need Savining
by nega saiyan
Summary: (ADOPTED FROM zin-chan luvs-u) After Lucy gets kidnapped and escapes on her own, she comes back and won't let Wendy heal her and starts talking nonsense and having bad thoughts. She then unlocks the seal that someone put on her. What will happen when Lucy forgets Fairy Tail but remembers her past life with Saber Tooth? What will Fairy Tail do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **(A/N:** **I'll be copying most of the stuff from the chapters, but I'll also be making some additions of my own)**

 ***LUCY'S P.O.V***

I was thrown against a brick wall, blood spilled out of my mouth. My keys were at home, I don't understand why I am always the one being kidnapped. I stood up shakily and wrapped an arm around my stomach.

"Girl, aren't you going to scream for help!? Since we are near your guild." a man said. My lifeless eyes snapped up towards him, a smirk slowly appearing on my pale, bruised face.

"I don't need saving." I stated. I looked behind me after that and saw a window.

 _"If my math is right, it'll be a fifteen foot drop."_ I thought. I turned back and faced the man who looked at me with a confused look his face.

"Girl, I hope you know that they won't come for you unless you scream." the man said.

"I don't want them to come. I can handle myself." I said emotionlessly. I leaned backwards, wind hit back.

My bruised and burnt hand reached for a railing. I missed a couple of times, but I got one. It was now only an eight foot drop. I let out a sigh and looked up to the man looking at me pissed. I let go of the railing and landed on my feet. I stood up shakily and started to run out of the forest. My breaths became short and quick. I ran out of the forest and started to run towards my guild. After reaching it, I opened the doors and looked around. Almost everyone was drunk from partying over Lisanna, but whoever was awake looked at me in horror. I slowly stepped in and let a small play on my lips.

"Sorry I missed the party. Something got in my way." I said.

"Lucy! Are you ok!? What happened!? Wendy cried with worry while hurrying over.

"I'm fine. You don't need to heal my stupid small wounds." I said. Mirajane came over and glared at me.

"What happened?" Mira asked. I shrugged and started walking towards my bar seat, but I stopped as I saw Lisanna in my seat. I just shook my head and headed toward a dark corner and sat down at a table.

"Bunny girl...Why are you sitting by me?" Gajeel said.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't notice you." I said, scratching my cheek. He then sniffed the air and looked at me sternly.

"Why do you smell of a fat ass and fire?" Gajeel asked.

"I got kidnapped and he tortured me, no big deal. It's not like I needed saving...or like anyone would've saved me. They'd probably get mad at me for ruining their party." I sighed.

"Didn't you have your keys?" Gajeel asked.

"Nope, they're at home. I just jumped out of a twenty story building." I answered while shrugging.

"You could've died! What would've Shrimp done if you'd died?!" Gajeel yelled. Everyone who was up was now looking over at us.

"She could easily replace me. After all, I was just a replacement. I could easily be replaced by a stronger bookworm." I said coldly.

"Why do you think so lowly of yourself!?" Wendy asked angrily. I stood up.

"Because it's true! I know all of these people are tired of saving me! I don't need saving! I just got kidnapped and got out of it. I bet next month everyone will start ignoring me and then I'll get replaced on Team Natsu! I'm just too weak for everyone here! That's why I'm going to train!" I yelled.

"Lucy, stop it please!" Mira shouted. I dropped to my knees and started to cry.

"I only have one fear...and it will come true no matter what. I'm terrified of being alone!" I whispered. I leaned my body back without moving and started to scream. Gold mist started to swirl around me and my eyes turned gold. That's when Master came out of his office.

"What is going?!" Master shouted. That's when he saw Lucy.

"What!? How!? How could the seal be released!? Lucy, your true powers and memories are coming back. You won't ever be the same again." Master called out. Lucy looked up at him, the mist still surrounding her and her eyes still gold.

"So? It won't matter anyways! Everyone doesn't care anymore since 'Snow White' came back!" I screamed.

"Lucy! Stop with those thoughts!" Master shouted. Lightening ran through my body and I opened my mouth to scream again, but gold mist suddenly came out of my throat.

 _"They don't want you. Just get your old memories back and then forget Fairy Tail."_ a voice said.

"Yes, they don't want me anymore...Forget Fairy Tail...Saber Tooth, my family...my guild." I mumbled. My eyes felt heavy and my body dropped to the ground. My eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

 _Lucy Heartfillia, please come back to Saber Tooth. We all miss you._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 ***LUCY'S P.O.V***

I woke up in a white plain room with beds spread across in a straight line.

 _"Where am I?"_ I questioned myself. That's when a pink haired boy with black eyes and blue cat that was walking upright came in the room.

"Lucy, are you okay?" the boy asked. Is he supposed to know me or something?

"Who the hell are you, Pinky?" I questioned.

"Lucy. don't play around! I mean it." The boy hissed. What'd I do? This guy must have a short temper.

"Where am I?" I asked while looking around.

"Fairy Tail hospital." he said.

 _"What am I doing in the freaking Fairy Tail guild?! I bet Sting has something to do with! I'm going to kill him!"_ I thought, but I put my attention back on the by in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"You must have amnesia! Well, I'm Natsu and this is my partner, Happy" he greeted while pointing at the blue cat thing beside him. I stood up from the bed and walked past him, down the stairs.

 _"So many fairies!"_ I thought disgusted.

"Lucy! You're awake! Are you feeling any better?" A long white haired girl asked with baby blue eyes.

I ignored her and walked out of the guild, ignoring everyone else. I looked down at my hand and saw a Fairy Tail stamp. I sigh and erased it. I teleported to Saber Tooth guild hall. I easily kicked open the guild doors and spotted Sting.

"Sting! I'm going to kill you!" I roared while marching over to him.

"Lucy! You're back! Everyone missed you!" Sting exclaimed. Ignoring his talking, I grabbed him by the collar.

"What was I doing in Fairy Tail guild?" I questioned. That's when Rogue came over to us.

"Well you see, someone put a seal on you. Locking your memoires and placing you in Fairy Tail." Rogue explained emotionlessly. I silently let go of Sting.

"Who did?" I asked. That's when another one of my friends, Minerva, walked over to us.

"Master Makarov." Minerva simply said.

"That dirty perverted old man!" I hissed.

"Come on Lucy. Let's get you your guild mark on. Where do you want it and what color?" Rufus asked, holding the stamp.

"Gold, on my neck." I said while pointing. Minerva stamped me and put the mark on my neck. I smirked and faced the entire guild.

"Hey! Did you guys miss me?!" I yelled. All of the members cheered 'Of course!', 'You got to be kidding me! We were lost without you.', 'You make this guild more entertaining by fighting with Sting!'. I smirked and went up at the bar for a drink.

"Chocolate milk shake." I ordered.

A boy with red spiky hair and brown eyes nodded and walked into the kitchen. As I waited for the boy to come back, someone kicked down the guild doors. I quickly recognized the guy with his pink spikey hair. That Natsu guy had kicked down the doors.

"Lucy! There you are! Did these bastards kidnap you?" He shouted. Then for no reason, he kicked Sting in the stomach.

"You pink headed bastard! We didn't do such things! And if we did, we would have been dead meat!" Minerva yelled. Ignoring everyone's shouting, I grabbed my milkshake and started to drink it until fire burned my cup and it splashed all over me. Angered, I stood up.

"Who did that?!" I screeched. Sting pointed at Natsu. I glared at him and started to walk slowly towards him. I grabbed his scarf and lifted him up.

"Don't you dare ever come here again! You ruined my milkshake and my clothes! Now you have crossed the line!" I growled.

"But Lucy, they kidnapped you." Natsu whined.

"No. This is my family my guild." I stated.

 ***NATSU'S P.O.V***

"No. This is my family my guild" Lucy stated. What was she talking about? That can't be true.

"What about Fairy Tail?" I questioned.

"Why would I be a fairy? I was kidnapped in the first place. That dirty perverted old man!" Lucy yelled. _Pang_.

 _"What was that?"_ I questioned myself.

"Alright. Sorry to cause you trouble. I'll leave.." I sadly said. She dropped me and I started to walk away. But, Lucy said something right before I left.

"Pinky! In the magic games, I look forward to fighting you." Lucy shouted. I smiled.

 _"Same Lucy."_ I thought. I was happy, but what I didn't know was that I was going to get my pink hair ass kicked soon.

 ***STING'S P.O.V***

I looked over to see Lucy ordering another milkshake. I walked over and sat on the bar stool next to her.

"So, are we back?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Sting…" Lucy trailed off.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you have a weird feeling that something's about to happen? Like something bad is going to happen?" Lucy asked.

"No, Lucy. Let's get you some new clothes. Whatever you're wearing doesn't suit you." I laughed. She looked at me and smile

"I guess you're right. Let's go!" she giggled. Lucy, I wish I had the guts to ask you out. And Lucy, I can feel it two, he's coming for you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 ***STING'S** **P.O.V***

After we brought Lucy new clothes we went to her original house, which was still cleaned because of her spirits. They cleaned her house when they have time, which was...a week ago. Seeing this place reminded me of the fact of how long she was gone, so I hugged her. She hugged me back...Just like the old times. I brought her to my chest and smelled her. She doesn't smell like her past self, then it came to me. She changed so much about herself, stuff that I liked about her. Punish her. I couldn't help myself. I growled.

"S-Sting?" Lucy said faintly/

"You're mine, Luce." I muttered.

"Sting, please don't call me Luce. That's an old nickname." Lucy pouted.

"Well then, come on. Let's go to my room." Lucy said with a genuine smile. I groaned.

"I'll skip this, see you later in the guild, Blondie." I said, trying to be relaxed.

"Yeah, sure" Lucy said as she went upstairs. I immediately left and went straight to the guild with a smirk on the my face. My dragon self calls Lucy, Luce. I call her Blondie. So, it's very obvious. As I went by, fans were screaming my name.

 _"Hm. Am I really that great?"_ I thought.

 _"Yeah, but not in Luce's eyes."_ a voice in my head said, or my dragon half to be exact.

"Yea, her eyes...Just thinking of her brown eyes make my day. Those brown eyes that reveal her happiness and something positive that I really can't point whenever I'm with her." I mumbled.

 _"See? You're daydreaming about her. Why not claim her?"_ the voice said.

"I... I cant." I whispered.

 _"Don't be such a wuss. I can't believe a girl is 'The great Sting Eucliffe's' weakness."_ said the voice.

"She's not an ordinary girl. She's different." I argued.

 _"By how exactly?"_ said the voice.

"Her eyes...her face...her blond hair...her everything...especially her lips. Oh, so kissable and claimable. It makes me want to claim her so bad!" I said.

 _"See?"_ said the voice. Damn, I know he was smirking

"Damn you." I muttered.

* * *

 ***LUCY'S P.O.V***

After Sting left and I was by myself, I took a bath and for majority, I brought a strawberry-scented soap and a rose shampoo. Sting was always smelling my hair, so I think he doesn't care what my body smells like. After I was done taking a bath, I blew my hair using a hair blower. I put on some blush-on and a very red lipstick, together with lip gloss. Finishing touch, done! I put on my cute dress. It was strapless, two-layered and pink. I put on my black simple blazer and doll shoes. I went to another room. There was four guitars, an electric guitar, acoustic guitar, bass guitar and an acoustic and electric guitar combined or the two-bodied guitar.

 **(A/N: There is something like that, ya know?)**

There was a three feet harp, a piano, a high-tech microphone, violin, folders for songs, drums and the full DJ set.

"Where is it? I know it's here, somewhere" I said to no one in particular. I opened the large cabinet which revealed some strings, wires.

"Ah! I found it!" I exclaimed in joy as took out the headphones from the cabinet. Suddenly, I felt someone's breath on my neck and kissed it.

"Gah!" I shouted making the person hug me by my back.

"Shhh. Quiet, Luce." a familiar voice said. I quickly calmed down.

"Wait, Sting Bee? What are you doing here?" I asked him. I call Sting's dragon instincts, Sting Bee while I call the normal Sting, Sting.

"I don't know. What about you?" said Sting Bee.

"It's my house, Sting-kun. Of course I would be here." I said. I saw him smirk.

"Luce, let's go on this mission!" said Sting Bee, holding up a mission flyer. Before I could approve it, he had grabbed my hand and dragging me to our destination, Balsam or was it Baslam? I don't even care anymore.

"Wait! I hadn't even seen the mission!" I complained.

"Don't worry Blondie, I stole it." Sting says, grinning. _Dug-dug. Dug-dug._ Ah! There goes my heart.

"What?! Sting, you idiot! Jeez, why are always doing this to me?" I said with a sigh.

"Chillax Blondie. I just wanna see you suffer." Sting said with a smirk. I pouted. The pout was soon replaced by a smirk.

"Oh~ Sting~." I sang and I swear I saw him shiver.

"Yea, Blondie?" Sting said, with some nervousness in his voice.

"I'll go!" I said.

I started running up to him and passing him while grabbing his wrist, making it look like I'm the one who's dragging Sting. I teleported us to the train station, not forgetting to buy the ticket while Sting was distracted. Right as the train began moving, Sting started sweating buckets and became as green as grass.

"Pfft- Hahaha!" I laughed at his pathetic face.

"N-Not funny Blondie." Sting muttered, looking ready to hurl.

"Huh? Sorry, because I really found it funny!" I said, laughing even harder.

"I hate you" Sting muttered, I just ignored him. He manage to lay on my lap, though. I didn't protest, instead, I brushed his hair. He purred.

"S-Sting?" I asked.

"Hm?" said Sting.

"N-Nothing." I said.

"Really?" Sting said, smirking.

"Y-yeah..." I say, mesmerized by his eyes.

Blue eyes, sparkling in the light. I closed my eyes to refrain myself from looking at him. But before I knew it, I felt another pair of lips on mine. I opened my eyes to see Sting kissing me...Actually, I only saw his closed eyes. And before I knew it... I kissed back.


End file.
